


少狼同人－Stydia：You are the one-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	少狼同人－Stydia：You are the one-时生总是来晚一步

少狼同人－Stydia：You are the one-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fab0bda)

[ 54](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fab0bda)

### [少狼同人－Stydia：You are the one](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fab0bda)

点梗人： [@LOCK](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481043295) [@吉米船长](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4206321)

  


Lydia终于停下脚步，感觉到室外的空气随着夜晚临近而微凉的落在肌肤上。Malia站在她身后，遮挡住她眼睛的手移开。Malia没告诉她会发生什么，会看见什么，可Lydia知道会有大惊喜等着她，不过即使是天才的她也没料到会有什么在等待。

他们母校的球场上，长曲棍球的球杆横在地上。或许这个数量用完了整个球队和学校的球杆，最后几个字母甚至开始用头盔和护具组成。

LYDIA MARTIN

WILL YOU MARRY ME？

她还能惊喜的发现，最后的问号是屈膝侧躺在地上，单手撑地托腮的Bobby，下面的点是喇叭。这位长曲棍球教练依旧留在这个学校，即使嘴巴辛辣，却依旧怀抱着热心的情怀，今天他答应为曾经教出来的小子助阵。

Stiles站在YOU和MARRY中间，张开双臂迎接女友的到来。Lydia和Malia站在看台上高处，她瞭望到同伴们都聚集在不远处。甚至现在在校的年轻学生们，也有好几个恰好留在看台上，用目光祝福他们。而显然长曲棍球成员们则站在文字后方的操场空地上，Scott和Liam他们也成为了其中一员。

Stiles多少有些紧张和激动的回头给了好友一个眼神，但Scott的目光中有足够的鼓励和安抚，Alpha知道答案。

“Lydia！”Stiles回过头呼唤道。他的声音跨越距离，穿过空气，在辽阔的操场上笔直的触及到Lydia。可惜这有些远，Stiles用尽了肺里的全部呼吸。

Lydia不禁皱起眉头，但那是因为她太过喜悦。这件事突如其来，惊奇到让她感觉虚幻。Stiles穿着黑色西装，看起来很普通，却让她产生了熟悉感。

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”Stiles挺起胸膛亲口问出，“自从——”谁知道他被打断了。

Boby实在是看不下去他扯着嗓子艰苦求婚的样子，这位教练当机立断站起来，拿着喇叭跨步过来，一把塞进了Stiles的手里。

望着昔日的学生，教练皱着眉头狠狠拍在了Stiles后背上，留下句“Go Get That Girl”后就回到了问号位置。只是他没继续躺下来，而是单手叉腰，冲Stiles比了个拇指。

插曲过去，Stiles不忘开喇叭是还出现点噪音。所幸这不破坏他干的大事，青年眨眨眼睛做了几个深呼吸。

“从我来到这里的第一天，你就是我的女神，Lydia。我从第一年就喜欢你，我知道你是天才，我甚至觉得全校男生都暗恋你。哦，除了你，”他不忘回头指了指Scott，却见好哥们无奈的白了眼后赶紧回过头。

“你还记得这个吗？”Stiles扯了扯西装，拍了拍，“虽然不是当初那一款，但是你有没有想到那次舞会？”

Lydia这才反应过来对方的意图，而那次也成为Lydia故事开端。但Lydia没后悔过，而是笑着点了点头。这让Stiles心情洋溢起来幸福感，“那次你挽住我的手，让我以为在做梦！”

运动场上传来不少欣慰的笑声，这给Stiles加了把劲。可他知道那些故事和身份不能告诉周围的人，所以他只能省略，“那是我们之间联系的开始。而你，Lydia，你是我的梦想，我以为一辈子你都不会看我。”

Stiles从兜里拿出来戒指，走出几步离开那些精心拼组的字母，在众人和Lydia面前单膝下跪，将戒指的小盒举起。

“而你和我交往后，我的梦想实现了。现在，你愿意再帮我实现一个梦想吗？”

这还有什么好说的吗？

Lydia记得Stiles保护她的时候，也记得对方担心自己和守护自己的时候。她对Stiles的相信，是她人生做过果决的判断。而这份坚信感来自她的爱。

她承认那时年轻的自己的确没想过去看Stiles，甚至将对方的话抛去脑后。可现在她目光始终追随着Stiles，那个聪明的男生或许是她最需要的人。

而这一切改变，都来自Stiles。

“我愿意。”

Lydia不需要大声呼喊，不需要动用她的能力。因为Stiles能听到，因为Stiles知道她的答案。

这种事只是用嘴和声音传达，却心早就收到。

她走下台阶，和Stiles迎面相遇。Stiles牵住她的时候，为她戴上最漂亮的戒指。人们从观众席上起身给予掌声，球队成员围上来举手欢呼。

这放学后本来会如日常般冷清的球场，此时却热闹高涨到如同盛宴。不再有比赛和训练，而是爱的宣言。

“他还准备了这个，”Hayden抓好时机从人群里出来，把备好得一套礼裙递给Stiles，让其交给Lydia。那套裙子和当初舞会上的银色礼裙差不多。Lydia不知道Stiles是用了多久找到差不多的，但可以证明一点，那就是Stiles从未忘记过那日的她。

那日的她，在Stiles回忆中依旧耀眼。

聪慧美貌的女生抬起手，让戒指在天色下折射出非比寻常的光。她高傲抬起下巴拿过裙子，却深情的给了未婚夫一个深吻。

“你也成为了我的梦想，Stiles。所以你给我实现了。”

那夜操场打上了灯，学生们踏入修建的绿地，球员们换回自己的衣服。音乐从喇叭里响起，从罗曼蒂克的华尔兹，到激情四射的流行曲。

没有回家的学生们跳着舞，却没有老师阻止。Stiles牵着Lydia在中间，彼此的拥抱从未分开。这次女孩主动拉住对方的手腕，带着对方踏入幸福的舞步当中。

黑色的礼物和银色的舞裙，当年故事开端的两个人，如今紧密相连。吻在音乐下，舞在当年他们系在一起的地方。

[Stydia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stydia)[少狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E7%8B%BC)[TW](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TW)[Teen Wolf](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Teen%C2%A0Wolf)[Lydia Martin](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Lydia%C2%A0Martin)[Stiles Stilinski](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stiles%C2%A0Stilinski)[Stiles](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stiles)[Lydia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Lydia)

评论(6)

热度(54)

    1. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://657045569.lofter.com/) [十度三花](http://657045569.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://stiles-stilinski.lofter.com/) [斯泰尔斯斯特林斯基](http://stiles-stilinski.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://wushouzhan.lofter.com/) [一个肆无忌惮的小号](http://wushouzhan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://baicunzhangzuiaicunmincannier.lofter.com/) [杯面](http://baicunzhangzuiaicunmincannier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://baicunzhangzuiaicunmincannier.lofter.com/) [杯面](http://baicunzhangzuiaicunmincannier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://kanxirendeg.lofter.com/) [万籁止寂°](http://kanxirendeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://sadbean.lofter.com/) [Sadbean](http://sadbean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://scaberler.lofter.com/) [白字](http://scaberler.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://promesse1121.lofter.com/) [Gorepromise](http://promesse1121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://promesse1121.lofter.com/) [Gorepromise](http://promesse1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://81150323.lofter.com/) [郴梧](http://81150323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://lulinyi003.lofter.com/) [穆逸轩](http://lulinyi003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://jly020930.lofter.com/) [Ann](http://jly020930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://bieshen.lofter.com/) [papa](http://bieshen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://mijiang662.lofter.com/) [米讲](http://mijiang662.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://childofthewind.lofter.com/) [parishioner](http://childofthewind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yunzhui.lofter.com/) [妘骓](http://yunzhui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://rachel-tsing.lofter.com/) [大人，药在这儿](http://rachel-tsing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://erenxlevi.lofter.com/) [Tea](http://erenxlevi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://anthonia6lx.lofter.com/) [菠萝包是豆沙馅](http://anthonia6lx.lofter.com/) 从 [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊给时总疯狂打call！！！！！！太甜了QuQ](http://anthonia6lx.lofter.com/post/1d6ecfb3_12685d4c)

    24. [](http://anthonia6lx.lofter.com/) [菠萝包是豆沙馅](http://anthonia6lx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://womenrengweizhidaozijizhongerbingfaderizi.lofter.com/) [三声流](http://womenrengweizhidaozijizhongerbingfaderizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zaihuguoma.lofter.com/) [反派死于话多](http://zaihuguoma.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://15zhang.lofter.com/) [火烧钱袋](http://15zhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) [秦楚](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://xialiang-fusheng.lofter.com/) [KimTEAAAAAAHYUNG](http://xialiang-fusheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://alaqilibao.lofter.com/) [阿拉七里堡](http://alaqilibao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://nanshanbao.lofter.com/) [雷王星太子妃](http://nanshanbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://bakamaokun.lofter.com/) [furMAO](http://bakamaokun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://bakamaokun.lofter.com/) [furMAO](http://bakamaokun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) [秦楚](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) [lily](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://denoend.lofter.com/) [Done.](http://denoend.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://buen0655.lofter.com/) [布恩🌻](http://buen0655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) [Darling_](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) [嘘，我有个秘密](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://274578803.lofter.com/) [䚳山大仙](http://274578803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) [冰淚](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://canderella.lofter.com/) [饼还有一块_卸载了！](http://canderella.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://canderella.lofter.com/) [饼还有一块_卸载了！](http://canderella.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://haochen87.lofter.com/) [阿皓持续爬墙中](http://haochen87.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://haochen87.lofter.com/) [阿皓持续爬墙中](http://haochen87.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) [LOCK](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://peggy4521.lofter.com/) [一位失去梦想的乘客](http://peggy4521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://peggy4521.lofter.com/) [一位失去梦想的乘客](http://peggy4521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fa41041)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fb2647e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
